Even Heroes have the right to bleed
by Katydid.Kate
Summary: Dimitri Belikov's point of view of the attacks on the caves and before he left for Russia. Notes: Not really proofread so please excuse mistakes - was meant to be a drabble to help with a muse slump but kind of ended up as a one fic shot.


The selfish part of him kept asking why the hell he had volunteered for this rescue mission. He was now pinned against a cave wall with six other Guardians while they fought for their lives – his body screaming in protest with every swift movement he made. Just Dimitri also knew that if he had let Alberta and the rest go save those dhampir's and moroi without him, he would of never forgiven himself, he would of always asked himself he would have been able to make a difference. They had already saved who they could – sending what novices and moroi away when the opening had presented itself. Unfortunately they have been blocked from the rest of their party by a cave in caused by a ricochet blast of magic – there was space to crawl through but it would leave them exposed.

They needed to thin out the crowed first…

Dimitri saw three of the Strigoi turn to face someone behind them and that was when he saw her – Rose. He had no time to worry for her, to mentally chastise her for coming on such a dangerous mission because he knew that there was probably no stopping her in the end. Though he couldn't help but smirk at the fact only one of the Strigoi went for her – they always underestimated his Roza.

He fell back slightly as a Strigoi landed a blow on his jaw and came for another, however he wasn't so lucky this time. Dimitri swerved and the monsters fist hit the cave wall with a definite crack that echoed across the caverns. If only that would have actually hurt the Strigoi more instead of the wall – which now had a fist shaped hole in the rock. He was actually rather bitter of this fact because these monsters could fight and never tire – while he could sense the Guardians tiring, their movements becoming subtly sloppier, himself included. Unlike Strigoi, dhampir's where mortal and under all their training and rough exterior – compared to those monsters they were fragile. This fact pushed Dimitri on - allowing him to fuel more of his anger into the fight because what gave them the right to live forever? Why do monsters like these get to never tire, never age while good hearted people die and wither away?

Seeing an opening he grabbed ahold of a Strigoi, pinning its arms to its sides and Alberta – sensing Dimitri's intentions ran a stake through its heart. He let the body fall to the ground with a thunk, his eyes catching Rose and Stephan pulling another enemy from their line – time to start evening the odds.

In one quick movement he had staked another – he and the other Guardians finally able to free themselves from their pinned position.

When they had been finally down to only two, Dimitri was one of those surrounding the remaining enemies – twirling his stake in his hand as he heard Alberta shout for them to start escaping because their placement in the room had changed. He knew how to follow orders but there was no way in hell he was taking his eyes off these monsters while their hearts still beat. So he slowly started to back towards the hole in the cave in – noticing this one attacked. It a swift movement the Guardian had kicked the monsters feet out from under him and without missing a beat, his back hit the ground Dimitri was driving the stake home.

He heard Stephan call for Rose and he silently prayed that she would be smart and keep herself safe and not do anything reckless – he didn't know what he would do if he lost her. He could still remember what that woman had predicted of his future. He would lose what he valued most – he knew without a doubt what that was, what he would be unable to live without.

Rose

He just prayed that this fight wouldn't cause the woman's prediction to come to pass, Rose had to keep herself in one piece. It wasn't long before it was just him and Alberta with the last Strigoi. He was young so together they made quick work of him – once he was dead Dimitri waved the older woman on, allowing her to go through the space first." I'll be right behind you.." He kept to his word, filing right behind her and coming out the other end.

The first person he looked for was Rose – he didn't even consciously decide to do it but their eyes met and he felt relief flow through him. She was alive and part of him wanted to go to her and kiss her but that would have to be saved for after their escape, when they were both safe back behind the wards. They ran and at first they only came across empty caverns littered with bodies, but it wasn't long before flashes of lights alerted them that they had found the fight. Guardian Hathaway and Ms Carmack where dealing with three Strigoi but with the added numbers of their group they were quickly taken care of.

"That's it for this group," He heard Guardian Hathaway gasp out, it was evident that she was tiring too – she had been fighting about as long as Dimitri but he was just better at hiding it then she was. If you show signs of tiring or weakness in times like this – it is how you end up dead. "But I think there are more here than we thought. I think they left some behind when they went to attack the school. The rest of our people—that survived—have already made it out." She continued as he took his spot by Rose and he crossed his arms over his chest. He only half paid attention to the conversation after Alberta confirmed that there still could be Strigoi hiding in the shadows.

He was so alert to the area around them that he was sure that he could hear a pin drop if that had been the case. He knew that if there were any Strigoi left in the caves they were probably waiting until they left to escape – but the sun was going down so they had to get out of these caves fast and back behind the wards. He came out of his stance enough to hear that the others had come to the same conclusion as he had – he nodded in agreement.

They were off again and Dimitri stayed close to Rose's side the whole time – he had her back and that was not about to change. "Did Eddie get out? " He caught her question and was quick to ease her worry."

"Yes." He told her and he was surprised how strained his voice sounded and even as he ran he could feel his body scream in protest. He was losing it he knew that – he was reaching the point where he couldn't even completely hide the strain this night was causing his body anymore. He had been fighting since the night before when the Strigoi had first attacked the Academy with barely even an hour of rest between that battle and this one – and by rest he meant planning the best way to rescue their captured. "We had to practically force him out. He wanted to fight." He finished and he noticed a twinkle in Rose's eye that meant that she had found this fact amusing. He suddenly found himself wondering if he would ever see her smile again – that smile that made her whole face light up and make him think that everything would be okay. No, he couldn't give up not now… not when they were so close to their escape and to being together.

"I remember this curve," He heard Guardian Hathaway shout as they rounded another corner. "It's not much farther. We should see light soon." Thus far, they had only been light by the lights coming from their jackets – Dimitri was almost yearning to feel the light of the sun on his face. He saw Rose tense and he knew what that must mean – he had doubted her ability to sense to Strigoi at first but now he was a firm believer.

This fact helped him be prepared when they hit the T section and the Strigoi jumped them – he was already prone and ready to attack while others had not been so lucky. He saw one grab ahold of Alan and the sound of his neck breaking echoed through the cavern – he saw falter for a second and thoughts 'move Roza!'. Almost like she had heard him she was quickly in action once again, however these where tight courters and she couldn't get into the fight along with Ms Carmack and a few other Guardians. He heard Alberta yell at them to retreat and once he saw them head for the exit – he ran at a Strigoi and quickly staked him.

What he hadn't noticed was a blond Strigoi that had seen this motion – and looked impressed by the Russians fighting ability. Guardian Hathaway yelled at for them to keep moving and they all ran for the exit. It wasn't long before Dimitri could see the exit – Rose there waiting for him and he had hope that he would actually be able to hold her in his arms again, but that was when everything fell apart…

There was screaming, blood oh so much blood and he was being pulled back into the cave by the blond Strigoi. He hit the ground hard and he felt the wind be knocked out of him – the Strigoi ontop of him. He tried to grab his stake but ever muscle in his body was giving out and screaming in agony. He tried to push the monster off but he soon felt fangs sinking into his neck, he opened his mouth to yell but no sound came out. Instead the night air was filled with Rose's screams as his pain embed away and was replaced with a euphoria brought on by the endorphin's – but he did his best to fight against the high.

He caught sight of her struggling against her mother's grip as the others retreated, she was safe – she was getting away. He was doomed but at least he could die knowing that she was safe and that she would be able to live a full life, become the Guardian he knew she would be someday. _Please Lord watch over her – let her be happy _He prayed silently as he felt his life beginning to drain away. He finally let the euphoria over take him – taking him away from the nightmare that was his death.

_He was back in the cabin, lying in bed with Rose naked and curled at his side." We are going to be together forever Dimitri – right?" She asked as she looked up at him, her hair slightly disheveled." Of course, nothing will ever keep us apart again, Im sick of lying to myself and the world when I don't act like you are the most important thing in the world to me.…" He said as he leant down, kissing her gently." I love you Dimitri…" He heard her whisper which caused him to smile." I love you too Roza, My Roza…"_

That was when his body went limp and everything finally faded to black.

However it was then something expected happened – he woke up. Dimitri jumped awake and he took in his surroundings. Everything was sharper, clearer and his body no longer ached from the hours of fighting or felt any of the strain at all. He was sitting on a hill and he felt like it must have been hours since he had – well died. About 20 feet away there was a fire and sitting at it was the blond Strigoi from earlier." Ah it had finally awakened – for a while there I had thought maybe I had fed you my blood too late." It was then it all clicked and as Dimitri looked down at his hands and saw his once tan hands where now a deathly pale he knew it to be true – he was now a Strigoi.

There had been a point in his past life that he had thought that this fate would be worse than death that he would want to be staked on sight. How foolish he had been! This strength, this power – how could he never want this? He eyed the Strigoi by the fire, obviously the one who had awakened him." How long was I out? And who the hell are you?" He asked coldly and all the other did was laugh." It has been a few hours – we must leave soon or we will be caught by the sun. My name is Nathan – welcome to truly living." He said as Dimitri got to his feet, looking out in the direction he could almost feel the Academy was.

He couldn't fight this longing to have Rose by his side – to have her experience this thrill with him. Just he could not be too hasty, if he went to take her now the Guardians would over power him and that was if he could find a way through the wards. No he would bide his time because he knew Rose well and he had no doubt that once they discovered his body was missing – she would search for him to kill him because that was what she would think he wanted but it wasn't, not anymore. He wanted them both to live as gods, with her forever by his side. Just he had to be prepared for when they met again… Which meant he would need a head start. He turned to Nathan and with a smirk asked.

"Have you ever been to Russia?"


End file.
